coyoteragtimeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
January
January (ジャニアリー Zyaniarî?) is a combat android and one of Madame Marciano’s Twelve Sisters. Madame Marciano the owner/employer of the Sisters is a cyborg. As such she is incapable of having children and this may be a factor in the bitterness that she displays. January and all of her sisters are the daughters that Marciano could never have. In addition to being her own personal hit squad the Sisters act as her servants and children. January is voiced by Satomi Hanamura (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English). Appearance January appears to be a young woman in her late teens or early twenties with long blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes. She is of average height with an attractive figure and face. She wears a black short-sleeved dress with a grey and black mid-rift that laces up in the back where her dress features white lace trim on the cuffs, collar, and hem of the skirt. She has a crimson shawl draped about her shoulders. Her dress, like all of the Sisters, is an individualized maid’s outfit. January is about 5’6” tall but, since she is an android, she weighs 400 lb. Her strength and dexterity still make her appear to be light on her feet. Personality January is a bit of a hot head person who is easily angered when thwarted or taunted and she holds grudges and at one point even disobeys orders so she can have a crack at an opponent that previously eluded and taunted her. She seems to delight in spraying copious amounts of automatic weapons fire at her targets and more so that the other sisters enjoys killing. In Episode 1, she also displays a degree of vanity when Mister ignores her to talk with Angelica Burns and January often behaves impulsively as she doesn’t always think things through. January is capable of caring and sadness when she and her sisters weep upon witnessing the demise of Madame Marciano (the Twelve Sisters "Mother") Power\Tactics In Episode 1, January is armed with a pair of FN P90 Submachine guns but it is only used once and that we see her use one in both hands and she seems to only use them singly in later episodes. Two-weapon fighting does not seem to fit and the use of two weapons during the prison raid was likely just an attempt to use volume of fire to cow the prison guards. In a later episode January is seen to have a hollow hip in which she stores her weapon when not in use. She is the only sister shown to have a compartment like this. It is likely that she has two such compartments. January never displays any superhuman strength but it can be assumed that she is quite a bit stronger than she looks. In one episode the Sisters are discussing how best to capture their target alive and it is agreed that hand-to-hand combat would work. This indicates that most or all of the Sisters consider themselves to be more than a match for a normal human. She participates in a HALO parachute assault on the Sandvil prison in Episode One and uses a pair of submachine guns while descending so her parachute skills are good. During Episode Two she rappels from a helicopter and uses a hand grenade in combat. She has high enough defenses to defeat most firearms. In Episode One she is hit by a powerful rifle (7.62 mm NATO round) in the wrist. The bullet knocks away her weapon but seems to cause no other visible damage. In a later episode, she is caught in the blast radius of cannon fire. She loses her right arm but quickly recovers from being stunned and knocked down. In seconds she is ready to continue her pursuit. April has to call her back to keep her from pursuing her foes in her damaged state. Later when she has been repaired she is seen to display speed reading and speed typing abilities as a test of her new arm and hand. She also pilots a space fighter very effectively, a skill all of the Sisters seem to share. Quote *“Here, choke on that!” Category:Characters Category:Female Characters